Fate's Greatest Gift
by battleclaw26
Summary: While cleaning Harry finds a dragon egg, and inadvertently stumbles upon earth's greatest legacy. Becomes King of all great britan, marries several girls. becomes a fairy/elf hybrid, becomes a pixy fairy, and gathers talents and a pixy dust tree.
**Fate's Greatest Gift**

 **Disclaimer: I do** **NOT** **own the Harry Potter series, the inheritance cycle, Ever After High, Tinkerbell, Avatar: Legend of Korra, or the twilight saga. Thanks, Battleclaw26.**

 **Author's note: Please note that I was Vervada 23, thankyou.**

 **Chapter 1**

It was 1994 and Harry was home on spring break.

The day had been a busy day, what with spring cleaning. Harry was busy cleaning out the attic when he stumbled upon a very strange trunk that had no keyhole. Harry placed his hand on it, and with a click it opened. Just then the doorbell went off. Harry heard Uncle Vernon go get the door.

Harry turned back to the trunk and lifted the lid, and gasped in surprise, for there on a bright sparkly netting was a dragon egg. The egg was black in color, with white veins and silver-white speckles, and was 5 feet long by 4 and a half feet wide. He placed his hand on the egg and let it set there for two minutes.

Just then, "Harry James Potter, get your lazy butt down here, **NOW**." Called Uncle Vernon.

"Coming uncle Vernon." Called Harry.

'I wonder what's going on down there.' Wondered Harry, as he climbed down the stairs.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" Asked Harry.

"You have guests in the living room. No one is to know, or else. Am. I. Clear?" Said Uncle Vernon.

"Are you threatening him, Dursley?" Asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Yes!" Answered Harry. Just then, a black blur came barreling down the stairs and into Harry.

It then started to snuggle up to Harry, but soon Harry got a good look at it and exclaimed, "Well, aren't you a beauty. So you are what came out of that egg." Harry then set his hands on its shoulder and as that happened a great pain erupted from his hands and throughout his body.

When Harry came to, he was laying on the couch in the living room, and the dragon with its front paws on the couch, had its head on Harry's chest.

Just then Minister for Magic Fudge entered the room and exclaimed, "Well, isn't this a fine kettle of fish? Harry potter is breading dragons. Merlin, the public isn't going to like this one bit."

"Hold it just one moment here, Harry show the minister the palms of your hands." Said Professor Dumbledore. Harry did so and the minister gasped.

"I-i-it's a true dragon? B-b-but that means that the time of the dragon riders has come again." Said Minister Fudge.

 **"** **Vernon Dudley Dursley, we are at an end!** And for the rape of myself, the threatened rape of my son, not to mention the abuse of my sister's son," 'Crack!' And having done thusly she then said, "I curse you Vernon Dursely: Nakrea ial hindart inat corumpata!" Said Aunt Petunia.

"What was that?" Asked Minister Fudge.

"I am a different kind of witch that has no need to use a wand. As are my son and nephew." She said.

"I am guessing that Lilly was as well?" Said a stunned Professor Dumbledore.

"You are correct in that assumption." Said Aunt Petunia, "The boys just need to be trained in our ways as well."

"I see, so why exactly did you and Lilly fight?" Asked minister Fudge.

"Because she was leaving it all behind, the magic, our family, everything. I begged her to come back, but she wouldn't listen. And so I cursed her with never finding peace until she came back to our family and our magic's." She replied, "Later on right before she died she did come back and took up our magic's."

"Well, I for one am glad that you made up in the end." Said Harry.

"Thankyou Harry it means a lot coming from you." Said Aunt Petunia, "Now boys lets go pack and get going."

'Okay mum." "Alright Aunt Petunia." Said the afore mentioned 'boys', who then raced up the stairs and started packing.

 **When Harry got to his room**

'So, we are witches, huh? Well I am going to try to pack using my magic.' Thought Harry then waved his hand.

Open the draws flew, and out flew all of Harry's clothes, and into his trunk they went, neat and orderly. The floorboard lifted and all Harry's special treasure's floated into the trunk. Then with a snap the trunk lid closed.

Harry then put Hedwig in her cage, and set it on top of the trunk.

 **Just then**

'Harry, we need the other trunk.' Said a voice in Harry's mind.

"What- who is it? What do you want?" He called.

'I am Dwervasongr; I am your dragon, as you are my rider.' Said the rather large hatchling. Harry turned and looked down at her.

"Well met Dwervasongr, I am, as you already know, Harry James Potter, and it is an honor to be your rider." Said Harry.

'You need not speak aloud, Harry.' Replied Dwervasongr.

'Thankyou young one. I needed that information.' Said Harry.

"Harry? Time to go. We need to get to London, my parents live there." Vernon then went into the living room.

"You will not win this, Petunia." Said Vernon.

"You are the one who will lose, Vernon. I have called the police, have told my story, and have warned them of your lies." Said Aunt Petunia.

Then Professor Dumbledore's companion in the strange clothes stepped forward and started to chant. What he said was translated to this: "When the police come and question you, may you only be able to speak the Truth, the whole Truth, and nothing but the truth. Apart from our secrets."

He then turned to Petunia and the boys, and said, "Well met young ones. I am Eragon shade-slayer, King-killer, Razzac's-baen, Brom's-son. And I am your great grandfather many times removed."

"Merry meet grandfather, I am Petunia, and these are my son Dudley, and my sister Lilly's son Harrold, better known as Harry." Said Aunt Petunia.

"Merry meet, granddaughter. Embrace me grandchildren." They did so and then stepped back. Vernon turned the tely on.

"Welcome young rider, come we-." "We interrupt your usual programing with this news update: Excalibur has appeared in the stone in London Square Park." Blared the tely.

"Let us be off." Said Aunt Petunia.

 **At Evans Manor**

"Lady Petunia, welcome back. Who are these with you?" Said the Butler.

"These are my son, Dudley, and Lilly's son, Harrold." Said Aunt Petunia.

"Just one moment, please." Said the Butler and left. Soon she was back with an elderly man who it turned out was Harry's grandfather, Johnathan.

"Hello, Daddy." Said Aunt Petunia.

"Petunia! What a great surprise. You're home for good?" Asked Grandfather.

"Yes, Daddy." Replied Aunt Petunia.

"Is that a dragon?" Asked Grandfather.

"Yes grandfather, she is a dragon. She is a hatchling though. We are one. What that means is one soul, two people. Or the more correct term is, one being two bodies. At least that is what we will be once we finish our training." Replied Harry.

"Well boys it is time to go to London Square Park. Is that alright Petunia?" Said Grandfather.

"Perfectly fine with me. Go on boys, and behave yourselves." Said Aunt Petunia.

"Yes mum/Aunt Tunney." Said the boys.

"By the way Harry, I am sorry about how I have treated you, Harry. Please forgive me?" Asked Dudley.

"It is okay, I forgive you 'D'" Replied Harry.

The line was long when they got to London Square Park. They waited.

And waited.

And waited

Finally four hours later, it was Dudley's turn. He stepped forward, grasped Excalibur's hilt and pulled. It did not budge. Dudley stepped aside and Harry stepped forward. Then He too grasped the sword, then he pulled, and with a 'shing' sound, the sword pulled free.

The crowd went wild.

"God save the King! God save the King! God save the King!" They then took him upon their shoulders and carried him to Buckingham Palace.

When they arrived at the Palace, they were greeted by the Princess Elizabeth.

"Welcome home, Your Majesty. We (My family & I), will be moving out within the week. There are things that need to be done and not much time to do them." Said Princess Elizabeth.

"Can we please wait for my family to arrive?" Asked Harry.

"And how long will that take?" Asked Elizabeth.

"Not a single second." Came the reply from grandfather's mouth.

"Did you bring Dwervasongr?" Asked Harry. Grandfather stepped to the side, and there she was. Dwervasongr ran forward, and leaped on Harry.

"Off of me please, young one." Said Harry after she landed.

'Okay, little one.' Said Dwervasongr and moved off of him, then sat back. Harry sat, and then stood up. Then beckoned to the dragon and followed Elizabeth out of the hall and into a large drawing room where harry found the entire staff waiting to be introduced to him.

Harry was having a minute alone in the throne room when it happened, 'POP' came the sound of displaced air when a portal 'popped' into existence, and two people stepped out. One was a man, the other was a girl.


End file.
